1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjuster device for adjusting a distance between a wheel and a body of the vehicle, and also to an adjusting system including the adjuster device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, there have been begun studies on a wheel-body distance adjusting system, as disclosed in JP-2001-63338A, which includes a pair of wheel-body distance adjuster devices that are provided for respective right and left wheels of a vehicle, wherein each of the wheel-body distance adjuster devices is capable of suitably adjusting a distance (hereinafter simply referred to as “wheel-body distance” where appropriate) between a corresponding one of the right and left wheels and a body of the vehicle. In this adjusting system, it is possible to restrain or reduce a roll of the vehicle body, by increasing the distance between one of the right and left wheels and the vehicle body while reducing the distance between the other of the right and left wheels and the vehicle body.